


Honey and Absinthe

by TiredSnufkin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Snufkin has a tail, snufmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSnufkin/pseuds/TiredSnufkin
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin try to confess to each other. Navigate what their sexuality means to them, and how it changes their already established relationships.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Cozier than Quilts

Snufkin was coming into Moominvalley this spring as he always did. His harmonica pursed against his lips, and while he walked he couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of what awaited him. He couldn’t help but think of his best friend, absolutely brimming with joy as he always was at this time of year. Snufkin hadn’t been given much undivided attention in his life. His mother , though loving, had a large batch of children to keep watch of at all moments. 

His father could hardly stay in one place. He didn’t quite get why Moomin was the one person in his life who found him special. In that moment he was slightly thankful the shadow of his hat brim hid the flushing of his cheeks. If anyone had seen his red complexion they might’ve thought he was feverish. Fast footsteps came towards him and snufkin looked up to see what he expected. Moomintroll was absolutely beaming , his white fur stark in the spring sun. “Snufkin!” , he shouted excitedly, and nearly trampled his friend in his excitement . “Hello Moomin” , Snufkin smiled curtly , tipping his hat “you might want to be careful there , if you knock me into the river I'll get eaten by the mameluke”. Snufkin’s face had a sardonic expression on it , and Moomin couldn’t help but chuckle. Snufkin flushed a little and diverted his eyes. If Moomin ever found out about his little crush, Snufkin wasn’t so sure he’d ever return next spring. “You have to tell me where you’ve been this winter! I want to know every detail” , Moomin was always like this every spring, Snufkin found it nice that someone was interested , but he needed a moment to wind down. 

“Yes yes” Snufkin took a seat on the bridge , feet dangling above the water, and immediately began assembling the fishing rod from his bag, “but first I need a moment to relax , besides, you need to tell me about your winter”. Moomin laughed , “well there’s not much new in hibernation, but Mama made me a new quilt for this winter!” , Snufkin felt warm inside , he couldn’t imagine what being loved like that would feel like, but he was happy Moomin always had someone to take care of him. “Ah a quilt you say? Must’ve taken her a while” , Snufkin said. “Sure did, and it was quite detailed”.

“Hmm” , thought Snufkin, his gaze still rested on the water , and Moomin wished for a second in the back of his head that Snufkin would look at him like that. “Well”, continued Moomin, as he watched Snufkin’s floater bob peacefully in the water, “it has symbols on it , things that hold memories and-” Moomin stopped his thought as he remembered something about the quilt he particularly liked, and his face felt hot. The air was stagnant for a little , since Snufkin didn’t mind the silence. He sat there blissfully watching the river , but Moomin couldn’t stand not filling the silence. “On one of the quilt squares is your harmonica. It just reminds me of you, is all”. The fact that Snufkin occupied Moomin’s mind at all was enough to make Snufkin’s heart beat pick up. His brows might’ve twitched for a second , but be kept his demure front. “ That’s very nice Moomintroll, I'm glad you think so highly of our friendship” , Snufkin cringed inside a little at his own words. Friendship, but Snufkin couldn’t afford more , his lifestyle opposed giving Moomin the dedicated relationship he deserved. 

Moomin smiled at Snufkin’s remark , he looked away to hide the flush in his face. The sun was setting over the distant mountains that framed the valley, and Snufkin used this as an excuse to retreat from the situation as he always did. “Well, it seems nightfall will be upon us soon, I’d better get going”, Snufkin put his fishing rod away and stood up on the bridge, “Goodnight Moomin”. “Goodnight Snufkin”, Moomin said, he looked a little pained but he knew tomorrow would be another day, and Snufkin could tell him all about his winter travels.


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more angsty, so will the next one, but I promise it’ll get more lighthearted later.

Sun beamed through Moomin’s window of the house, the bright light creeping across his snout. Moomin got up and rushed down the stairs eagerly. Moominpapa was in the living room, his snout shoved into a crossword puzzle , he looked up to greet Moomin. “Hello son! Great day out isn’t it. Would be a fine day for some boating!” , Moominpapa bellowed in his usual strong yet enthusiastic voice. Moominpapa was only putting the offer out there , but he knew come spring , Moomin only had time for one thing. “No thank you papa , I have a very busy day today”, Moomin ran into the kitchen promptly. Moominpapa expected as much, “Have fun my boy!” , he called out to Moomin. 

Moominmama was perched at the kitchen counter , she slowly poured coffee into a mug, she heard Moomin’s footsteps pad up behind her. “ Hello dear” , Moomin quickly gave his mother a hug, “Is breakfast ready?”, he asked. Mama was already prepared , she knew that at this time of the year Moomin was always in a rush to get out the door. “Yes dear, pancakes are on the table.” , Moomin sat down at the table, “Thank you mama”, He said with a forkful already in his mouth. He hurried himself through the pancakes , though delicious as they were, like all of mama’s cooking. He got up and rushed out the door , but not before scooting his chair back into the table, he was excited, but Moomin wasn’t without manners. 

Moomin ran up the hill excitedly , and once he had trampled down at least a dozen weeds he had finally reached Snufkin. “ You’re awfully early”, Snufkin remarked. “Every minute counts when you leave every autumn!” Moomin tried to word that as politely as possible, he didn’t want Snufkin to feel trapped, but the fact that Snufkin wasn’t always around really did make Moomin all the more eager to squeeze in time with him. “I suppose you're right about that”, Snufkin smiled politely, “ When did you become so wise ?”. Moomin chuckled “It’s not so much wisdom! Just the truth. Things that don’t last long are special”. As the two were having their usual banter another figure was coming up the hill, but enamored in the conversation , they didn’t notice.

Snorkmaiden tapped on Moomin’s shoulder, clearing her throat with a gentle “Ahem”. Moomin yelped , slightly frightened , and once he realized who it was he smiled, but it was lacking true joy. Deep down inside there was only one person Moomin wanted to spend time with today, but he couldn’t say something like that to Snorkmaiden. “Snorkmaiden!” Moomin said in surprise, “What can I do for you”. Snorkmaiden huffed, “Well don’t act so disappointed, I was thinking we could go to the beach today , you know just the two of us”. She did that thing that Snufkin hated , where she twined her tail with Moomin’s. He didn’t know why it made his insides squirm.

Snufkin had no possessions , that sort of thing didn’t make him happy. But he couldn’t explain the longing he felt during winter coupled by the heat rising up his back when he saw Snorkmaiden fawn over Moomin. For once in his life, Snufkin wanted something, and that bothered him. Moomin looked pained at Snorkmaiden’s proposal , but clearly tried to mask his pessimism. “Sure, but can Snufkin come ?”, he asked. Snorkmaiden looked like fumes could’ve puffed out her ears in that moment , Snufkin braced himself, “Here we go again” , he thought. “Why must you always insist on bringing Snufkin!” , she raised her voice, “By all means , Snufkin is a fine person”. Snorkmaiden looked to Snufkin sympathetically, but still didn’t let go of her anger. “But you every spring it’s the same! Don’t you want to spend more time with me , aren’t we supposed to be dating”? Moomin winced at that word, and Snufkin knew this must’ve been tough for him. He pretended not to be listening, he hated when couples fought in front of him.

In an unexpected turn of events , Moomin’s soft voice interjected, “I don’t know”. His tone was melancholy, and the sadness that laced his voice made Snufkin want to bury himself. He never wanted Moomin to feel that way. “ I care for you Snorkmaiden… I really do” , Moomin’s ears were pointing directly back, “but I feel like I've never had any choice. You’re a lovely woman but we’ve been dating since we were kids. Everyone just assumed we’d get together, so we did”. 

Snorkmaiden looked at him pitifully and sighed “Oh Moomintroll” , she threw her arms around him. Snufkin tried to suppress that feeling in his gut he got. Moomin had an awfully sorry look on his face. “We can get through this together , ok?” Snorkmaiden’s fur grew a cotton candy pink. Snufkin thought it must’ve been hard to wear your heart on your sleeve like that all the time. “Snufkin, surely you’re ok with me and Moomintroll going to the beach?” , Snorkmaiden asked politely. Snufkin didn't understand why it had anything to do with him, or why she would need his permission , but he silently nodded. Snorkmaiden grabbed Moomin’s paw before Snufkin could gauge the expression he made , and they quickly made haste to the beach.


	3. Waves wash away all that is fake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is shorter ! enjoy

When Moomin and Snorkmaiden got to the beach, Moomin found that Snorkmaiden wasn’t just trying to have a regular beach stroll. Judging by her silence , there was something on her mind. The shore waves were gently lapping at their toes as they sat on the edge of the beach. “I just don’t get it , why can’t you do anything without him this time of year. ”. Moomin couldn’t look at Snorkmaiden, he felt embarrassed he had ever let it get like this. “I just miss him is all”. Snorkmaiden scoffed slightly and turned a shade of amused purple. “I think we both know it’s more than that. You hardly get so excited when I haven’t visited in a while. Your voice doesn’t leap the same way when you say my name”. Snorkmaidens eyes laid fixed on a peach colored shell in the sand, “I know this relationship isn’t real”. 

Hearing that shocked Moomin slightly, knowing Snorkmaiden and her fascination with fairytale romance. Snorkmaiden looked up at Moomin earnestly , her fur turned back to a calm white tone, “I’m ready to move on when you are. I’m a grown Snork now, and there’s more to life for me than silly romance anyways.” Snorkmaiden surely sounded more mature than Moomin had ever heard her. Moomin thought for a second, the waves crashing filled the silence he left as he thought. “I think I am ready too”, he said quietly, “I’m so sorry Snorkmaiden”. Snorkmaiden’s fringe was wavering in the ocean breeze , and she looked at him with respect. “I only wish you told me sooner”, she said, “besides, we will always be great friends”. Moomin knew she was right in that respect, and after a few hours of small talk , the now broken up couple decided to return home.

There was an awkward silence between them, but Moomin felt something in his chest ease, he felt guilty to admit it, but he felt a little more free. Moomin and Snorkmaiden would part at the Snork’s house , and they would share one last hug before Moomin departed for the Moomin house. It stood tall in the valley , casting a long shadow as the sun was setting. Moomin sat on the porch for a minute before heading inside , his gaze fixated on the green tent propped up at the edge of the forest. As he opened the door to the Moomin house , his head was swarmed with thoughts. It still would be when his head hit the pillow for the night, he couldn’t get what Snorkmaiden said off his mind. “ I think we both know it’s more than that”, Moomin wondered if it was that obvious to everyone , as his thoughts drifted off into sleep.


	4. Inevitable Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are ramping up, but i promise it won’t be angst forever

Moomin woke up the next morning , and proceeded down the stairs as usual. Moominmama noticed something was troubling him as soon as he sat down at the table. Her usually peppy son had droopy ears , and his eyes had dark circles around them. He looked across the room like it was transparent. “Are you ok dear?”, Moominmama didn’t want to push her son to talk about it if he didn’t want to. “Snorkmaiden and I broke up”. Moomin looked less broken up about it than Mama had expected , but in all honestly she knew this would happen one day. “Oh Moomin, it’s going to be okay”, Mama hugged her son, and she felt him clench onto her. Moomin couldn’t help as tears pooled from his eyes. Little My peeked her head out of her teapot, she may have been a little onionhead brat, but she couldn’t help but be concerned as she eavesdropped.

“Oh mama, I don’t know what’s wrong with me”. Mama held her son and looked down into his lake-blue eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with you dear, you’re your own person. Sometimes things don’t work out the way we think”. Moomin wondered how she was so infinitely wise. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to be like you and Papa”. Mama knew too well what it was like to try and imitate others. “ The thing about imitating others dear, is that you aren’t doing what’s fulfilling for you. Imagine if Papa and I tried to be the Fillyjonks, our lives might be more orderly and acceptable to others, but we wouldn’t truly be happy now would we?” Moomin nodded , he knew she was right about that. For a minute Moomin slowed his breathing and relaxed against his mother.

“I have a question Mama, and it might be an odd one”. Moomin looked down , trying to hide his embarrassment. “Is it okay to like boys?”, Mama hummed peacefully, “Of course dear, love has no boundaries. I’d love your Papa even if he was a Hattifattener”. Moomin laughed at the thought of that, and the giggles of her son eased Mama’s mind. Truth be told, Mama was worried about this day. Ever since Snufkin and Moomin had been friends and spent many spring’s together, she had noticed something between them that wasn’t there with Snorkmaiden. Mama held her son and kissed his forehead “We don’t mind who you bring home, so long as you're happy”. Moomin thanked Mama and held onto her for a little longer. 

After the two broke their embrace, Mama gave Moomin breakfast and some coffee, his troubled little mind must’ve left him hungry, thought Mama. Little My popped out of her teapot and skittered across the room, and as she suspected, in the emotion of the moment nobody noticed. She cracked the door open just enough to get out of the house, and ran up the hill to the green little tent that sat upon it. It was time for My to cause chaos. When My ran up the hill to the green tent , she noticed Snufkin was on the bridge , already casting a line into the rippling tides. She snuck up on him easily, her small footprints were nearly undetectable.

Snufkin flinched , startled to feel My jump on his shoulder. “Hello Little My, can I help you this morning or are you just here to be a general nuisance ?” , My bit his ear in retaliation. “Ow!” , he grabbed her and placed her down onto the bridge next to him. “ You’ve now lost not only my respect , but your shoulder privileges”. Snufkin was calm despite his red and inflamed ear. Little My looked at him intently. “It’s rude to stare , you know.” , said Snufkin. A few moments of silence went by. “You know he likes you right”! Little My said in an accusatory tone. Snufkin felt his body get hot with embarrassment , he was hoping it didn’t show on his face. “It’s no secret you like him too”, Little My continued, “you two spend every waking hour together, and the look you get on your face when around him makes me queasy. Why don’t you just make it official already”! Snufkin looked at her , “ Love isn’t that easy Little My, besides, Moomin has Snorkmaiden. I don’t think what you’re saying is true”. Little My had no hesitation, “He really hasn’t told you yet that they’ve broken up”?

Snufkin tried to stifle his surprise. A wave of guilt washed over him. What if it was his fault ? What if he stole Moomin away from Snorkmaiden? Little My watched the storm behind Snufkin’s eyes, his brow furrowing just the tiniest bit. My knew her brother , she knew that even the littlest bit of expression meant a lot. “What are you fretting about? it was a mutual break up!” Snufkin’s expression softened only slightly. He was still worried about how Moomin felt. His tail twitched irritably behind him, he thought of how he hated the fact it always displayed his feelings. He stood up suddenly. “I have to talk to Moomin” , he looked to My while throwing his backpack on, “I’ll be back shortly”, and with that, he was walking down the hill.


End file.
